


filthy impetuous soul

by r4bb1th013



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sarah Manning, F/F, Marijuana, References to Drugs, hello, i dont know how tags work, rachel duncan is gay, these are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013
Summary: I DO NOT CONDONE DRUG USEpropunk drabble 1 of probably 1 as i cant write 4 shite :Dif propunk were british teenagers LOL
Relationships: Rachel Duncan/Sarah Manning
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	filthy impetuous soul

The light in Rachel’s life seemed to have dimmed as of lately. Whether it was the changing of the seasons, or a metaphorical ‘dimming’ of things, she was unsure. All she knew was that light could be found in the scarcest of places, one of those being her. Also drugs, she wanted to try drugs.

She infuriated her. Her blood boiled endlessly in the presence of the girl, but she secretly revelled in the feeling of it. It felt forbidden. There was something exhilarating about wanting something you can’t have, as a million words will remain eternally unsaid; left swimming around without direction in the slab of grey (yes, grey) mush inside of your skull. Watching her as her heart stuttered, yet the words thrown in her direction came out without struggle.

“You’re insufferable. You know that?” Rachel said as she watched the unkempt looking girl scramble around on the floor for the missing spliff. 

“If you bloody well helped, I’d have had it by now” Sarah spat back, looking up to Rachel with her arms crossed. “I don’t even know why I should let you share it with me, you bitch” she said. “Ah… found it” she continued straight after, her demeanour switching almost automatically.

“Because you _want _to” Rachel replied simply, smirking as Sarah rose to her feet, the spliff between her calloused looking fingers. “I wanted to experience Class As at some point, so I thought ‘what better person to approach?’” she teased.__

__“Class B, actually…” Sarah replied._ _

__“My point” Rachel said, laughing at the girl’s unsurprising knowledge on illicit drugs. Rachel watched, magnetised, as Sarah took the drug between her lips, lighting it and breathing in. When Sarah wasn’t watching was optimum time for admiring, so that she did. She almost forgot where she was and what she was doing, as Sarah impatiently held the spliff in her face, “y’want it, or not?”_ _

__“I feel a little uneasy knowing that I’m about to put my _lips _on that. I wasn’t aware we would be sharing” she teased. Of course she did. Her snooty persona made it easy to pull off stunts like this, to endlessly tease and annoy this girl as much as humanly possible.___ _

____“Oh I’m sorry, I’ll just go and pick up some more for you, princess” Sarah spat back, exhaling the thick cloud of smoke directly at Rachel. She held it out, waiting for Rachel to take it. Their hands brushed slightly as she took it between her fingers, sending little shockwaves down Rachel’s postured spine. Rachel attempted to breathe in, being met with little success. “Oh shite, it’s gone out” Sarah stated as she realised the end wasn’t lie anymore. “Here…um” she said awkwardly, coming closer bearing her lighter. She cupped her hand over it, placing a hand lightly on Rachel’s shoulder as she did so. She lit it again, whispering a little “now breathe it in…”, one that sounded a little too kind considering the pair’s hatred for each other. The whisper effected Rachel more than the drug did, probably, her hairs stood on end and she closed her eyes slightly._ _ _ _

____“I’ve never seen someone take a drag so… elegantly before” Sarah admitted, secretly enjoying the sight of Rachel’s eyes fluttering closed lightly as the smoke hit the back of her throat. Rachel proceeded to take in another hard drag, her eyebrows furrowing as she did so. This time, she spluttered very slightly, opening her now heavy eyes to look at Sarah again. Things seemed- different. She wasn’t expecting it to be pleasant, but the haziness in her mind made it easier to focus on Sarah’s face, therefore she wasn’t opposed to it._ _ _ _

____“Thank you” Rachel replied, her heavy eyes watching intently as Sarah now smoked the rest of it._ _ _ _

____“D’ya feel anything, then?” Sarah asked after a little while of pleasant silence. Rachel’s usual upright and fixed posture had slumped, and she felt calm._ _ _ _

____“I suppose…” she replied, smiling lightly. She looked at the girl opposite her, no longer trying to avert her wanting stares when their eyes met. “You know something, Sarah?”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re not insufferable.”_ _ _ _

____“Cheers” she replied simply, the feeling now starting to take effect. Smoking was a regular occurrence for the brunette, so they were dulled, but the weighty feeling of existence was still lifted a little. Rachel scooted forward, placing her head on Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah tensed momentarily, not through discomfort but simply down to the fact she did not expect the blonde to come this close to her. “You okay, Rach?” she asked, daring to shorten her name._ _ _ _

____“It’s Rachel” she mumbled. Okay, she was still herself- thank God. “And yes, are you?”_ _ _ _

____“Mhm” Sarah replied simply. The pair seemed calm, like in this dingy little bedroom, lined with posters of The Clash and various other punk-rock looking bands that Rachel couldn’t put a name to was the only room in this entire world. “You like this?”_ _ _ _

____“By ‘this’, what are you referencing exactly?” Rachel replied, her head moving absolutely nowhere from the other girl’s shoulder. Sarah cleared her throat, her mind wandered to the many slightly inappropriate replies she could have given- like ‘ _laying your head on a reprobate’s shoulder _’, or ‘ _becoming a drug lord _’, but she decided this moment wasn’t to be ruined just yet._ _ _ _ ____

____“Y’know, the feeling…” she said, clearing her throat slightly. At this point, this ‘feeling’ she referenced held a plethora of alternate meanings, and neither of them knew which one they meant._ _ _ _

____“It’s- nice. Not particularly what I had anticipated, but it’s pleasant” Rachel replied. “Yourself?”_ _ _ _

____“I smoke a lot, Rach” she replied with a laugh, expecting Rachel to correct her name again. She didn’t. She didn’t reply either, leaving it up to debate what ‘feeling’ that Rachel meant. The next action took her by surprise too, she took Sarah’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Sarah’s heart began racing wildly, not surprised if her hand was sweating profusely against Rachel’s. Did she mean to do that?_ _ _ _

____“Mhm…” she replied. “Thank you, Sarah” she said after a moment of silence._ _ _ _

____“For what?”_ _ _ _

____“You know…”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'you know me too well' by nothing but thieves :D


End file.
